


maybe the night

by shikyuwrites



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Songfic, jikyu endgame, mashikyu, slight angst, taglish
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28044420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites
Summary: one song, two hearts beating for different people.the night where mashiho finds his happiness.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Kudos: 8





	maybe the night

**Author's Note:**

> loe,,, maehn k n? ako lang ulit 'to para sa isang mashikyu naman hehe mahal na mahal ko lang talaga 'tong dalawang 'to kaya sana magustuhan niyo 'to hehe <3
> 
> kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga ka- mashikyuist. :)

Mashiho’s eyes wondering around it’s as if he’s looking for someone.   
  
Well. he do.    
  
Para baka hindi na pumunta ‘yon.   
  
“Woi!” pagtawag sakaniya ni Hyunsuk.    
  
“Antayin mo dadating ‘yon,” dagdag pa nito.   
  
Mashiho just shrugged it off at ininom na lang ang alak na nasa kamay niya.   
  
Hyunsuk shook his head dahil sa inasta nito.   
  
Onti onti pa ay nagsisimula ng magdatingan ang mga kaibigan nila.   
  
Mula kay Jaehyuk at Asahi na magjowa na walang ginawa kundi magkainan ng mukha.   
  
Yedam at Yoshinori na pinasakit ang ulo nila dahil sa ayaw pa magaminan at sa kung saan saang daan pa umabot ang mga nararamdaman nila para sa isa’t isa.   
  
Mashiho smiled. Maybe if only he gets to be that brave siguro hindi sila ganito ngayon.   
  
_ Ah, it’s too late to regret everything. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Maybe it’s for the best too? _ _   
_ _   
_ “Okay magsitayo na ang lahat para sa kantang ito,” sabi ng kaibigan niyang si Junghwan sa harap ng stage.   
  
Sumunod naman silang lahat.   
  
Mashiho’s eyes still wandering looking for someone, someone that he wanted to meet today.   
  
Everyone clapped their hands, Yedam’s singing.   
  
Sumigaw naman si Yoshinori ng “Go baby!”    
  
Na nagresulta ng hiyawan mula sa mga kaibigan nila at pagkamula ni ng mga pisnge ni Yedam.   
  
“So itong kantang ito ay para sa mga pusong umaasa joke wala lang i wanted to sing this song because it feels like tonight, is the night,” sabi ni Yedam bago ito magsimulang kumanta.  
  
 _“_ _I want to lay down by the fire with you, where souls are glowing, ever warmer too. Your love surrounds me like a lullaby, singing softly, you are mine oh mine.”_ simula ng pagkanta ni Yedam.  
  
 _Mashiho couldn’t help but to smile._ _  
_ _  
_ _That song. The one he always play and the one he sings for him._ _  
_ _  
_ _Mashiho couldn’t help but to smile remembering those memories._ _  
_ _  
_ _Remembering those dates they did, bago siya umalis._ _  
_ _  
_ _Bago siya matakot._ _  
_ _  
_ _“_ _Moon has never glowed this color, Hearts have never been this close. I've never been more certain, I will love you 'til we're old.”_ _  
_ _  
_Patuloy sa pagkanta ni Yedam.  
  
And it feels like everyone’s in their own world swaying their bodies. Dancing with their lovers.  
  
It feels like the song is made for them.  
  
Mashiho too. He’s swaying his body along with the song while remembering those times.  
  
Napabalikwas naman siya sa realidad ng naramdaman niyang may umakbay sakaniya.  
  
He then look to his side to know who is it.  
  
 _It’s…._ _  
_ _  
_ _Junkyu.._  
  
Junkyu then smiled to him.  
  
He answered it with a smile too.  
  
“Akala ko hindi ka na pupunta eh,” ani Mashiho.  
  
“Pwede bang hindi eh andito ka,” sagot naman ni Junkyu.  
  
 _“Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear, Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near. Stay together here.”_ _  
_ _  
_Junkyu can’t help but to smile singing along with the song.  
  
“Kamusta ka?” tanong ni Junkyu kay Mashiho.  
  
“Ayos naman, ikaw?” maikling sagot nito.  
  
“Ayos lang rin, it’s been so long since we last saw eachother tapos ‘yan lang isasagot mo sa’kin?” sagot nito.  
  
Mashiho laughed a little bit.  
  
“Ano naman ikwekwento ko sa’yo? Wala naman eh,” sagot ni Mashiho.  
  
“Weh? Just tell me kahit ano lovelife? Sa buhay? Bahala ka,” sabi ni Junkyu.  
  
 _“_ _Moon has never glowed this color, Hearts have never been this close.I've never been more certain, I will love you 'til we're old.”_  
  
They fell silent after Junkyu said those.  
  
Letting the song gets into them.  
  
Hinarap naman ni Mashiho si Junkyu at nagsimula sumayaw.  
  
Tinawanan naman ito ni Junkyu.  
  
“Bilis na ayaw mo ba?” aya ni Mashiho.  
  
At sinabayan na rin ito ni Junkyu.  
  
“Wala naman akong ikwekwento kasi wala namang bago.” ani Mashiho habang patuloy pa rin sila sa pagsayaw.  
  
“Mahal pa rin naman kita,” dagdag pa nito.  
  
Junkyu smiled while swaying his body along with Mashiho.  
  
Silence eats them again.  
  
Walang gustong magsalita, walang gustong bumasag ng katahimikan.  
  
It’s as if their presence is enough for them to feel eachother.  
  
 _“We follow the pull of fate, into this moment, We follow the pull of fate, into this moment.”_ _  
_ _  
_They’re now lost in their own world.  
  
And as if the gravity’s pulling them close to eachother.  
  
Mashiho’s forehead touches Junkyu’s.  
  
Mashiho smiled.  
  
And as if the gravity’s pulling them close to eachother.  
  
Just an inch apart at mamahalikan na ni Mashiho si Junkyu.  
  
 _“Maybe the night holds a little hope for us, dear, Maybe we might want to settle down, just be near. Stay together here.”_  
  
At para bang may mahika ang kanta na nagpipilit sakanilang mangyari ang kung ano mang dapat magyari.  
  
 _Mashiho’s faces getting clsoer to Junkyu’s closely almost touching the other’s lips_.  
  
 _Pero…._  
  
Bigla na lang may tumawag kay Junkyu.  
  
“Oh, Ji?” panimula nito matapos sagutin ang tawag.  
  
Mashiho pulled off. Inilayo niya ang sarili ng bahagya kay Junkyu.  
  
“Yes, yes, pupunta na ako, sige see you. I love you,” sabi nito bago ibaba ang tawag.  
  
Junkyu smiled looking at Mashiho.  
  
Mashiho then answered with a smile too.  
  
The atmosphere became awkward.  
  
Hindi alam kung sino ang unang magsasalita.  
  
Pero kailangan ng umalis ni Junkyu. “Ah… Una na ako Shi.”  
  
“Ah…. sige mukhang inaantay ka na niya,” sagot nito at halata sa tono ang lungkot.  
  
Saka alis ni Junkyu matapos niyang marinig ang sagot ni Mashiho.  
  
Mashiho then smiled.  
  
Oh, how stupid he is to think na walang magbabago matapos niyang mawala, matapos niyang umalis.  
  
Of course things will change.  
  
 _Wala namang nananatili as they are diba?_  
  
But he’s happy that Junkyu find his happiness.  
  
At ‘yong lang din naman ang gusto niya.  
  
Ang kung ano ang magpapasaya kay Junkyu at kasiyahan nito.  
  
“Ayos lang ‘yan, pre.” sabi ni Hyunsuk sa na nasa gilid niya.  
  
Na siya ring nagpabalik sa kaniya sa realidad.  
  
 _Maybe it’s time, for him to let go and move on._ _  
_ _  
_ _Maybe it’s tonight that hopes for him to find his happiness too._ _  
_ _  
_He then look at Hyunsuk and smiled.  
  
“Magiging ayos lang ang lahat andiyan ka eh.” sagot ni Mashiho.  
  
 _And that’s where he knew. Tama nga ang sinasabi nila just look around kasi baka andiyan lang talaga ‘yong taong para sa’yo._  


**Author's Note:**

> SARPREEZAAA! umabot siya dito salamat! it means so much to me!! <3 kita ulit tayo sa susunod :) sana nagustuhan mo <3 tell me your thoughts kita tayo sa twitter @sexbombjunkyu or curiouscat.me/jkdmfilms


End file.
